Who Mourins For Adonis?
by Yanagawa Hanako
Summary: Yes, I am aware I stole the title from an old star trek episode, deal. This is a songfic, Lady Une reminising about Treize around the time of Endless Waltz


Who Mourns for Adonis?  
  
Genre: Non-yaoi, Angst , Songfic  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: 11+13  
  
Warnings: Het., ANGST, sad, semi death-fic (the death occurs in the series so,... this slips around my usual "no death-fic" rule)  
  
Summary: First of yes, I know I stole the title from an old Star Trek episode, deal. But this fic is nothing like the episode. I occurs around the time of Endless Waltz, Lady Une is in her office at Preventers HQ and is thinking about Treize  
  
*Note*~ Yes, I know I should be working on Treasures of the Heart or Taking Care but this popped into my head and just wouldn't leave. so you get this mmk?  
  
Additional Note*~ The song where you are is not my property, I think it belongs to Jessica Simpson  
  
One last thing, there are two wall papers I made for my website that kinda go along with this fic you can see them here:  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/music3/sweetmepicture/wall/wall22.jpg  
  
and  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/music3/sweetmepicture/wall/wall23.jpg  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
//There are times I swear I know you're here//  
  
She stood silently gazing out the picture window of her office so many stories above the flurry of the cold winter night. Looking above the lights and commotion, she could see the stars, and she watched them longingly, as if they would show her something, or bring some memory back to life. Truthfully, she had just started watching the stars out of boredom, she didn't need to be at the office, but she didn't want to be home, alone in her cold empty apartment. As she absorbed herself deeper in her examination of the sky, she thought of all the memories, mostly ones she would care to forget, she had of that place. Memories of battles, memories of people, memories of losing those people, especially one, who no matter how hard she tried, she would never, could never forget.  
  
"Treize"  
  
She barely breathed out the name, not completely sure if she had said it out loud or simply thought it. Thinking about the fallen general was nearly too painful for her in itself, but hearing his own name on her lips caused her to lose herself in the memories, and the pain of the man who she had loved.  
  
//When I forget about my fears, Feelin' you my dear//  
  
She gazed closer, deeper into the sea of star and darkness, and she swore she could see him, faintly, but still there staring back at her. Just the way she had remembered him from the last time she had seen him, in his OZ uniform, perfect as always, she had never seen him look rumpled or disheveled in any way. Gods she missed him! She missed every little thing, every smile, every look, every touch, every kiss, everything, she just wanted to be with him and nothing else.  
  
//Watchin' over me, My hopes seeks of what the future will bring//  
  
She just wanted to hold him, and be held one last time, and just tell him how much she loved and cared for him, and hear those same words back. In her heart she knew that one day they would be together again, but that would be an eternity, even if she died tomorrow, every moment, every second was more time than she could bear to be separated from the only person she had every truly loved, and the only one what had truly loved her back. I f she could have been granted one wish it would be for him to come down from his vigil in the stars and wrap her safely in his arms and take her back with him to the heavens.  
  
//When you wrap me in your wings, and take me where you are, where you and I will breathe together//  
  
All the things they had ever done, all the times they had shared almost suddenly came rushing right back to her, and she nearly cried, but stopped herself, knowing, that Treize would have wanted her to be strong. She had always done things Treize wanted her to, and almost never ended up regretting doing them. Like the time he had talked her into going with him to the opera, she hadn't wanted to, but he had wooed her with the promise of his private box, and eventually she relented, and it turned out to be one of the best nights of her life. They had ended up dancing in the confines of the box, hidden from everything but their own dreams slowly twirling and holding each other as if it where the last night of each of their lives. Of coarse it was not, but from that night on, whenever one or the other had trouble sleeping, they found themselves in each other's arms dancing to a recording, or just the music their love created in their heads. How she longed for those nights back for the times when she believed that they would be together forever, when she took his being there for granted.  
  
//Once again we'll be dancing in the moonlight, just like we used to do//  
  
Watching the vision of him, she saw he was faintly smiling, his genuine smile, not the one he put on to ease the world, his private smile he saved for those who he truly cared about, she had been one of the precious few people given the honor to receive it. Oh yes, it was an honor, an honor to be one of the few genuine friends of Treize Kushrenada. She missed that smile nearly more than anything else about him, it had always been able to cheer her up.  
  
//And you'll be smilin' back at me, only then will I be free when I can be where you are//  
  
Nothing could ever take away the memories she had of the wonderful times they shared, every thing they had possessed, would always stay emblazoned in her mind, but somehow she knew she had to move one, though she couldn't with him staring back at her from the sky, with that peaceful loving smile on his face.  
  
//And I can see your face your kiss I still can taste, not a memory erased//  
  
/ 'What would I give to see you again? Anything, I'd give anything for one more day, one more night, I truly loved you, and I still do, and I want you to know I'll never forget you'/  
  
She watched the vision of her lover and felt almost a sense of peace, like he knew she was standing here, with one hand barely touching the glass, as if it would break at the slightest pressure, staring up at the stars and seeing his face.  
  
//Ohh, I see your star shining down on me and I'd do anything if I could just be where you are//  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Treize watched the young woman stare out the window with such a sad expression on her face, well he had a good idea of what she was thinking of, him, and how he had left her alone, cold and lost in the world, he wanted to come down and hold her, and tell her it would be all right, but he was destined to spend eternity being solely an observer in her life. He wished , selfishly, that she would die too so he could have her back, and they could be together forever like they once said they would be  
  
//Now baby there are times when selfishly, I'm wishing that you were here with me//  
  
He looked closer, and noticed that her cheeks were faintly damp he realized that she was crying  
  
/ 'No Lady, don't cry for me, I don't deserve your tears, and it pains me more when I know I cannot be there to comfort you'/  
  
He hoped she knew he watched over her, made sure she was safe, and had his heart broken every time she was upset over losing him, he hoped she knew he watched over her in her sleep and cried his own tears as hers fell unconsciously in sleep.  
  
// So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see (make you see...) That every night while you are dreamin', I'm here to guard you from afar//  
  
Suddenly Une's eyes locked with Treize's in the sky and she could feel his presence, he was there but yet he wasn't she let her eyes slide shut and she thought of him, in a better place, but still thinking of her.  
  
//And any time I feel alone I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are//  
  
Hope, it was all she had left, hope that after this world was done with her, there really was a place where she would be back with Treize and she could be at peace, but until then she had to live in turmoil.  
  
//Baby, I still believe, oh I gotta believe I will touch you that sweet day that you take me there where you are//  
  
Treize hoped she knew that he was here, and that he was waiting, impatiently, but still waiting for the time when she could join him and his soul could finally be complete  
  
//Oh, I still believe oh, I got to believe (I still believe)I will touch you that sweet day (that sweet day) That you take me there where you are, oh, where you are//  
  
She slowly lowered her hand from the window, still afraid to look away from the vision in the stars, afraid that one wayward glance would lose him to her forever. Not that he already wasn't, but she treasured this one last view, one last true vision to keep in her heart until they could meet again  
  
// I still believe (I've got to believe) I still believe (I'll always be waiting here)That sweet day (that sweet day, yeah) I only wanna be where you are I still believe//  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Fin  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
So, como te piensas? Whadd'ya think? is it alright? I hope so, Theresa, my angst muse has been pestering me lately since I lent Elton out. and Thalia's been overhauled with another project so I though some nice angst would do good 


End file.
